The Demon known as Noh
Noh Takeshi stood up and said, "So, you're Noh, huh?" Noh nodded and said, "I have been charged by his excellency Lucifer to recapture that girl. It would be wise for you to not resist." Takeshi noticed Kurumu was holding onto him. He then said, "I cannot allow you to take Kurumu." Noh looked confused, "What, you want to have sex with her before she is dragged back?" Takeshi growled and said, "No, she is my niece. I cannot allow you to take her away." "And she is my friend, so i definatly cant let you take her" stated Nanashi who transformed into Seireitou. "Alright Hikaru, lets take him out." Takeshi sighed and said, "Let me handle this. You protect Kurumu." Seireitou hesitated for a second and nodded as he went over to Kurumu and stood infront of her, defending her. "Go for it, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and said, "I think I know how Mizu feels when he hasn't done battle in a long time..." He looked to Noh. "You are so screwed, you demon reject." Kurumu was slightly frozen but nervous now to be near Seireitou. "Se...Sei..Sei-kun..." she muttered as Seireitou meerly turned his head towards her, "This is no time to be scared, we will take him out, i made you a promise after all" he said turning his attention back on Noh. Senna noticed a that Seireitou had shown his true form outside. She motioned over to Kouhei to watch what was happening. Hikaru looked around and said, "We have to fight elsewhere. Too many innocents." "That's right..." A voice whispered inside Kurumu's mind. "Don't be afraid..." "Ill take care of that" said Seireitou as the entire area around them was absorbed into a barrier. "This is a special zone that has detached from normal existance, we can fight here all we like" said Seireitou Noh vs Hikaru Hikaru sighed and said, "I guess this is good enough..." He drew his swords and said, "Fuse, Gyakujoukusariken." His blades then fused to one single sword, about the same size as Noh's. His arms were also covered in a rusty red armor with spikes on the backs of the armor. His hair also turned into a dark red. He smirked and said, "Ready to die, Noh?" Seireitou stood at the ready to protect Kurumu as Noh smirked, "So, im guessing that she has bewitched you two? Is that it?" Hikaru sighed and said, "No, that isn't it." Noh smiled, "Well, anyway, i need to take her back" he said as he shot off a energy blast at Hikaru and charged in. Hikaru tried to deflect the blast, but he was electrocuted from the energy blast. He struggled to his feet, but he was knocked away by Noh. He got up and said, "I see, so those blasts are electric energy blasts." "Heh, looks like the great Kurosaki isnt all he's cracked up to be. Master Lucifer will reward me greatly for your head" he said as he shot a few more at Hikaru and thrust his blade at him. Hikaru smiled and said, "All because you get to be defeated?" asked Hikaru as he deflected each blast back with his blade at Noh, paralyzing him. "Gee, Lucifer sure is a nice guy these days if his men lose battles." "How dare you insult my Master" he said retaining movement and thrust his blade right at Hikaru's shoulder, causing the whole shoulder to turn blackish. Hikaru looked at his shoulder and said, "Death's Sting, huh? A strong technique." He lifted the blade off of him, and his shoulder returned to normal. "Yours is weak and unrefined. It has no effect on me." Noh chuckled, "Mine is alittle different but you will learn soon enough" he said as he shot off a blast at Hikaru who dodged it but it attacked Seireitou and Kurumu Seireitou, who didnt anticipate the attack, was stung by it. Hikaru chuckled and said, "Fun, a battle with a time limit. Oh, how I hate those." He then charged energy into his right hand and said, "How 'bout this?" He shot the energy at Noh, lighting up the area in a brilliant beacon. When it cleared, Noh's right arm was shot clean off. Hikaru sighed and said, "I missed." "Grr...graw.....you bastard" he said as he regenerated his arm. "Fine then, if you wanna play it like that" he said as he teleported behind Kurumu and used an attack to knock her out completly. "No, damn it!!" yelled out Seireitou as he shot off energy and blew Noh away as he rished over to Kurumu. Noh simply got back up, "You weakling humans with your emotions," he said facing Hikaru. Hikaru growled, "Look whose talking idiot. You aren't exactly the strongest demon I've faced. In fact, you are a disgrace to your kind."